Recuerda el Futuro
by kuchenackerman
Summary: La mera existencia de Mikasa Ackerman es un obstáculo para un futuro dominado por las máquinas. Un poderoso cyborg es enviado a través del tiempo para eliminarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mientras que la Resistencia le confía a un joven soldado la misión de protegerla a toda costa. Terminator AU.


**Recuerda el Futuro**

 **Summary:** la mera existencia de Mikasa Ackerman es un obstáculo para un futuro dominado por las máquinas. Un poderoso cyborg es enviado a través del tiempo para eliminarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mientras que la Resistencia le confía a un joven soldado la misión de protegerla a toda costa.

Terminator AU. Basado en las dos primeras películas de "Terminator".

 _Si no han visto las primeras dos películas de Terminator, les recomiendo verlas algún día. De todas formas no es requisito haberlo hecho para poder leer y, ojalá, disfrutar este fic. Si no han visto las pelis, al menos no se van a spoilear (?) Explicaré de la mejor manera posible lo que pasa y pasará por aquí. Intentaré apegarme a la trama original._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Somebody's watching me**

 **X**

 **Pescadero State Hospital, 1995**

— He seguido este caso por un largo tiempo y es, sin duda alguna, uno de los más interesantes que he tenido la suerte de estudiar durante toda mi carrera. Se trata de una mujer de treinta años diagnosticada con un trastorno esquizoafectivo, depresión, ansiedad, violentos acting-out, delirios de persecución…

La profunda voz del canoso jefe de psiquiatría hizo eco en el corredor. En el ala de reclusión de alta seguridad, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes en impecables delantales blancos lo seguían, asentían y tomaban notas.

— Su ideación delirante es fascinante, diría que única. La paciente está convencida de que un robot llamado "Exterminador" fue enviado desde nada menos que el futuro para _exterminarla_ , por supuesto. Dicho robot luce idéntico a los humanos: tiene cabello, ojos, carne y piel capaz de sangrar. ¿A que es un delirio original? Apuesto a que nunca antes oyeron algo así.

Los jóvenes estudiantes de psicología criminal sonrieron y murmuraron entre ellos. El doctor respondió algunas de sus preguntas hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta reforzada pintada de blanco que contaba con una ventanilla, a través de la cual se podía ver el interior de una habitación acolchada. Dentro, una mujer se ejercitaba colgando con ambos brazos de la pata de una cama de metal que había volteado para dicho propósito. El colchón había sido echado a un lado y las sábanas y edredones se hallaban amontonados en una esquina. La habitación era un completo desastre.

El psiquiatra golpeteó el grueso cristal rectangular. Todos observaron con atención cómo la mujer se soltaba de la pata metálica y se volteaba con desgano hacia ellos. El cabello negro le caía liso y húmedo en torno al delgado rostro bañado en sudor.

— Buenos días, Mikasa — la saludó con una sonrisa desagradable.

— Buenos días, doctor Zackley, ¿qué tal va la pierna y la mano? — preguntó Mikasa. La amenaza patente en su voz se oía amortiguada a través de la puerta, pero su mirada irradiaba una fiereza que rápidamente disipó la sonrisa de los labios de Darius Zackley.

— Va de maravilla — le respondió, agraviado. Tras alejarse de la habitación de Mikasa, el psiquiatra se ajustó las gafas y giró hacia los estudiantes para explicar aquel extraño intercambio: — Me apuñaló la pierna con un lápiz y me engrapó la mano hace unas semanas.

Los estudiantes no pudieron evitar soltar jadeos de sorpresa.

— Esta mujer es un peligro público — señaló uno de ellos en un susurro.

Zackley asintió, retomando el paso. El resto de las personas que lo rodeaban lo siguieron de inmediato.

— Pese a todos los tratamientos aplicados, la paciente no ha evolucionado como esperábamos. Ha intentado escapar en al menos tres ocasiones… La última vez, luego de golpear a uno de los enfermeros, estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo — continuó explicando — Otro dato interesante sobre la arquitectura de su delirio es que, supuestamente, un soldado del futuro viajó en el tiempo para protegerla del robot asesino en 1984— el sonido de sus palabras se iba perdiendo a la distancia — y aquí viene la mejor parte…

 **X**

 **Las máquinas se alzaron desde las cenizas del fuego nuclear. Su guerra para aniquilar a la humanidad ha durado décadas, pero la batalla final no tuvo lugar en el futuro, sino que aquí, en el presente.**

 **Esta noche…**

 **X**

 **Los Angeles, 1984**

Todo apuntaba a que hoy sería un día redondo. Por la mañana recibió los resultados de su examen de Cálculo, obteniendo una de las calificaciones más altas, y ahora los bolsillos de su delantal se abultaban bajo el peso de las propinas. Tras apilar los platos sucios junto al fregadero y lavarse las manos, salió de la cocina. Sacó todas las monedas y billetes de sus bolsillos y los dejó caer al interior de un estuche gigante que conservaba desde primaria.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Hannah al llegar tras ella, entregando las notas de sus pedidos a uno de los cocineros — Mis clientes no han sido tan generosos.

— Tuve suerte — dijo Mikasa. Destapó una botella de agua y bebió un trago — Me tocó una mesa con ejecutivos bancarios, creo. Ya sabes, esos tipos que cagan dinero.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices... — Hannah no estaba muy convencida.

— "Suerte". Sí, claro — Ymir apareció de la nada y le pellizcó la mejilla — Obviamente te han dado una propina jugosa porque estás buenísima — dijo, mirándola sugestivamente de arriba abajo y guiñándole un ojo.

— Oye, descarada, ¿tu novia sabe que intentas ligar conmigo a diario? — la cuestionó Mikasa, fingiendo estar molesta — ¡Shh! No te rías, Hannah.

— Oh, a ella le gustaría intentarlo también… Espera, ¿qué es esto, Ackerman? ¿Te has sonrojado? — se burló Ymir.

Mikasa gruñó, rodó los ojos y le apartó la mano para que no le volviera a pellizcar las mejillas. Ymir podía ser irritante.

— No, no lo he hecho.

Hubo movimiento cerca de ellas y Thomas se asomó desde la cocina, avisando que el pedido de la mesa cinco estaba lista.

Mikasa puso hábilmente tres platos sobre una bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa de destino. Se desplazó entre sillas, mesas y clientes con una gracia digna de una bailarina de ballet, aunque sólo lo había practicado hasta los once años porque sus padres no habían podido continuar pagando las clases. Anunció el nombre de cada plato y lo puso frente al comensal correspondiente. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Estaba a punto de terminar su turno.

Se llevó la bandeja vacía al pecho y movió ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de _"_ _99 Red Balloons"_ _,_ que sonaba de fondo. Un cuarteto de adolescentes sentadas en la mesa siete tarareaba el coro. Mikasa intercambió miradas y sonrisas divertidas con las chicas. Una de ellas se cubrió la cara mientras reía, al parecer abochornada.

El plan era llegar a casa, darse un baño y salir a bailar con Sasha, como había prometido. Era viernes y de ninguna manera su mejor amiga le permitiría quedarse encerrada estudiando, como ya lo había hecho el fin de semana pasado. Gracias a eso, Sasha la había llamado "nerd" unas veinte veces por día durante una semana completa.

Cuando llegó al apartamento que ambas compartían, colgó las llaves en el vestíbulo y notó que la luz roja del teléfono titilaba. Presionó el botón para escuchar los mensajes grabados mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se masajeaba un pie.

Un pitido.

— _Hola tesoro,_ — oyó la suave y cariñosa voz de su madre — _sólo llamaba para saber cómo estás y para que sepas que te adoramos y extrañamos. Tu padre ha salido a jugar bolos con sus amigos y me ha pedido que te mande besos de su parte. Ojalá todo vaya bien y que te podamos volver a ver pronto._

Con el trabajo y los estudios ya casi nunca tenía tiempo ni energía para ir a ver a sus padres, pero al menos los llamaba por teléfono de vez en cuando. Jamás podría ser una ingrata con ellos.

Otro pitido. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que una voz masculina al fin se decidió a hablar.

— _Ho-hola Mikasa…_ — ah, era Jean. Otra vez — _¿Tienes planes para el Sábado? Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir al cine a ver_ _"_ _Los Cazafantasmas"._ _Me han dicho que es buenísima… Y, bueno, eso... Llámame._

La chica soltó un suspiro cansino. Jean estaba siendo demasiado insistente últimamente, pese a que ya le había dejado más que claro que no estaba interesada ni tenía intenciones de volver con él. La relación había terminado hace casi medio año atrás y el pobre muchacho aún no lo superaba, y todavía parecía no darse cuenta de que Mikasa necesitaba mucho tiempo a solas para poder analizar y comprender tranquilamente sus propios dilemas.

Su relación con Jean había durado unos dos años y, aunque no tenía quejas al respecto, Mikasa había decidido ponerle fin porque ya no se sentía enamorada y por lo tanto era injusto seguir con él. Más de alguna vez se había encontrado deseando estar con alguien más y mirando a otros hombres, como si esperara cruzar mágicas miradas con el _auténtico_ amor de su vida. No podía seguir haciéndole eso a Jean, que era un excelente chico y se merecía a alguien que lo amara de la forma que él quería y necesitaba. Alguien que le entregara su ciento por ciento.

Curiosamente, después de recuperar su soltería Mikasa dio por terminada su ridícula búsqueda amorosa, y sólo se dedicó a estudiar, a trabajar y a divertirse con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, durante las últimas dos semanas se había estado sintiendo extrañamente ansiosa y ahora, en vez de buscar al amor de su vida, en ocasiones se dedicaba a buscar cualquier señal de peligro inminente. Era como si temiera que algo iba a pasar, sin tener la menor idea de _qué_. Esto la había estado fastidiando más que nada en sus momentos libres, pues cuando no tenía nada en qué ocuparse su mente divagaba demasiado. Sobre la desagradable sensación, la única certeza que tenía era que al parecer debería mantenerse alerta, no bajar demasiado la guardia y estar preparada para-

Mikasa dio un brinco cuando hubo un golpe seco y pesado contra la puerta, pero pronto oyó risas familiares y el traqueteo de unas llaves.

— ¡Mikaaaaasaaaa! — chilló con alegría Sasha, golpeándose con la esquina del sillón una vez entró al apartamento, arrastrando a un alto muchacho de cabello corto tras ella.

— ¡Sasha! ¡Connie! — saludó a ambos tórtolos, sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza de manera reprobatoria. Era evidente que la noche de chicas se acababa de cancelar.

Connie le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa mientras seguía erráticamente a su _novia-a-ratos_ hasta la habitación de ésta. Tropezó con la esquina de una alfombra en el camino y chocó con la pared, ante lo cual Sasha soltó una risotada histérica.

— Te dije que no bebieras tantas piñas coladas — le dijo Sasha a Connie antes de enrollarle torpemente los brazos al cuello y besarlo, con una radiante sonrisa pendiendo de sus labios.

Una vez que ambos se habían encerrado en la habitación de su amiga, Mikasa soltó un suspiro.

Esos dos estaban locos el uno por el otro, pero tenían una extraña relación intermitente. Sabía que Sasha valoraba en demasía su independencia, pero a Mikasa le daba la impresión de que ésta sólo tenía miedo de, bueno, ir _en serio_ con Connie. En ocasiones la había pillado intentando llamarlo, pero luego la veía arrepentirse a medio camino y cortar el teléfono antes de siquiera terminar de marcar el número de Connie, repitiéndose a sí misma en un susurro que sólo eran amigos y nada más que amigos… Claro, Sasha.

Tras una ducha corta Mikasa se fue a su cuarto, en donde se tendió en la cama porque necesitaba mantenerse en una postura horizontal un buen rato. Había pasado muchas horas de pie.

Para evitar ponerse a pensar en cosas que sólo la pondrían ansiosa, Mikasa se puso los audífonos y presionó el botón de _play_ en su Walkman. Subió el volumen al máximo posible para además ahogar los ruidos que provenían de la habitación contigua. Ya que el volumen no era suficiente, tuvo que presionar con ambas manos las almohadillas de los audífonos contra sus orejas, para así aislarse mejor.

Adelantó _"_ _Physical"_ de Olivia Newton-John todo lo que pudo porque no, en este momento no podía escuchar esa canción. La siguiente canción era _"_ _Total Eclipse of the Heart"_ de Bonnie Tyler y la dejó correr un rato porque hacía mucho que no la escuchaba.

 _Turn around_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

 _Turn around_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of-_

Eh, no. Por favor no, gracias. La adelantó unos segundos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar el tema que venía a continuación. Presionó el botón de _stop-eject_. El compartimento se abrió y sacó la cinta, introduciendo otra con un mix de música más apropiada. Pronto " _Beat it"_ de Michael Jackson inundó sus oídos. Bien, esa al menos no tenía que ver con nada sexual ni romántico, ¿verdad?

En un principio Mikasa sólo movía los labios, pero tras unas estrofas se decidió a cantar en voz alta, al son de la letra. No tenía que preocuparse si cantaba demasiado alto; Sasha ni siquiera estaba durmiendo.

— _You have to show them that you're really not scared, you're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_ — alzó una mano empuñada en el aire y movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música contra la almohada — _They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair. So beat it, but you want to be bad! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it._ _No one wants to be defeated!_

Casi una hora más tarde se aburrió de estar tirada en la cama. Se cambió de ropa y estuvo a punto de devolverle la llamada a su ex para al menos pasar el rato con él como amigos, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Salió del edificio vestida con una camiseta de manga larga rosa que se podía abotonar en la parte superior, una chaqueta púrpura y unos jeans claros. Nada llamativo, sin embargo, poco antes de doblar hacia Pico Boulevard se sintió observada y le dio la horrible impresión de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, por lo que se volteó en varias ocasiones para tratar de cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera haciendo. Para su alivio no vio a nadie sospechoso. De todas formas decidió apurar el paso hasta entrar a uno de los tantos restoranes de comida rápida que había en aquella zona.

Ok. No pasaba nada, seguro sólo estaba siendo un poco paranoica.

Ordenó unas papas fritas y una Pepsi y las comió mientras tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño televisor detrás del mostrador, al igual que los otros clientes.

El noticiero nocturno estaba cubriendo el monstruoso asesinato de tres jóvenes punk en la vía pública. El primero de ellos había sido encontrado sólo en ropa interior, con el cuello roto, mientras que al segundo le habían arrancado el corazón y al tercero lo habían empalado.

Dios. Le dio escalofríos. ¿Quién y cómo podría hacer algo así? Aquello era digno de una película de terror gore.

Mikasa hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras observaba el líquido rojo en el que acababa de untar una de sus últimas papas fritas. La dejó a un lado, sintiéndose algo enferma. Se estaba limpiando los restos de sal y aceite de los dedos en una servilleta cuando alzó la vista y notó que, desde la calle, la miraba un tipo de oscuro cabello largo que llevaba un abrigo de color verde militar. Por su apariencia general, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que se trataba de un yonqui o un vagabundo, o ambas cosas.

O quizás no era nada de eso…

¿Un metalero, tal vez? Algunos eran bastante extraños.

Se volteó en caso de que el desconocido estuviera en realidad mirando a alguien más, pero se crispó un poco cuando no encontró a nadie en la mesa de atrás. Las pocas personas que en esos momentos se hallaban al interior de aquél restorán estaban sentadas en el mesón pegado a la pared o en las mesas junto al ventanal que daba a la calle.

Cuando Mikasa se volvió, el extraño ya se había ido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Ella era la única sentada en las mesas del medio. Aquel hombre la había estado mirando a ella, directamente a ella.

Tensó los hombros.

Una y otra vez intentó repetirse mentalmente que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Todo normal. Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Sí. Mejor regresaba pronto a casa para seguir cantando sus canciones favoritas, esta vez a todo pulmón para deshacerse de todo el estrés. A Sasha y Connie no les importaría, total estaban borrachos y demasiado ocupados follando. Aunque lo más seguro era que los dos ya se hubieran desmayado para cuando llegara, así que no se enterarían de nada.

Manteniendo aquél hilo de pensamiento, inhalando y exhalando conscientemente un par de veces, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida. Echó un vistazo hacia el frente y luego hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de aventurarse al exterior, aferrando con fuerza los dedos a la tela de su chaqueta abierta. La brisa nocturna jugó a hacer pequeñas ondas con su cabello mientras caminaba.

Había gente común y corriente paseando por ahí. Era viernes. Todo bien. No habían matado a nadie aquella noche: sólo se trataba de una creativa propaganda para una nueva película al estilo de "Viernes 13", o algo así. Esos chicos punks eran actores y estaban vivos.

Todo en orden. Era cosa de que continuara poniendo un pie delante del otro hasta llegar a su apartamento en unos veinticinco minutos… o menos si se ponía a correr, porque en definitiva alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Alguien iba detrás de ella. Casi podía sentir el increíble peso de aquella mirada fija en su nuca.

La estaban siguiendo. Mierda.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Mikasa giró ligeramente la cabeza y encontró al mismo tipo que la había estado mirando mientras comía, el que parecía un vagabundo.

¿Por qué la seguía?

¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Matarla?

Ya se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ella. La alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

¿Debería arrimarse a alguien de por ahí y fingir que estaba acompañada, o simplemente correr y gritar por ayuda?

Mikasa no se sentía capaz de hacer nada de eso. El aire se sentía demasiado pesado para sus pulmones. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y estaba a punto de largarse a llorar de miedo. Echó un nervioso vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba muy cerca de Tech Noir, podía ver con claridad el nombre en brillantes luces de neón rojas. Apurando el paso, se coló al interior del club nocturno apenas pudo. Al menos allí había un montón de gente y sería más fácil que el extraño la perdiera de vista. No podía regresar a casa con ese hombre aun yendo tras ella. No podía permitirle saber en dónde vivía… Eso si es que el loco ese la dejaba llegar a casa antes de asesinarla y cortarla en trocitos, por supuesto.

— Hola, ¿tienen teléfono? — preguntó Mikasa atropelladamente una vez estuvo frente a la vendedora de entradas. Miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que su acosador no la había seguido hasta allí dentro, y casi se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio pasar de largo… Al menos por ahora.

— Sí, al fondo a la izquierda. Cerca de los baños — respondió la mujer — Son cuatro con cincuenta.

Mikasa le dio un billete de diez dólares y no se quedó a esperar el cambio, pese a las llamadas de la vendedora.

Todos allí dentro lo estaban pasando genial. Bailando, bebiendo, flirteando, conversando y riendo. Ella, no obstante, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y miedo visceral. Sintiéndose completamente sola e indefensa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer y reprimiendo las terribles ganas de llorar que estaban a punto de ahogarla, miró por una milésima vez a su alrededor y agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria el auricular del teléfono pegado en la pared.

La música retumbaba por todo el lugar. Sus temblorosos dedos marcaron el número de tres dígitos que jamás en su vida pensó que necesitaría y que por alguna insólita razón parecía no funcionar correctamente.

Marcó de nuevo: 9-1-1… Mierda. Ni siquiera podía oír bien el tono y nadie contestaba, ¡nadie! Con la respiración entrecortada colgó con frustración el auricular, pero pronto volvió a descolgarlo. Marcó su propio número, esperando que _por favor_ al menos Sasha le contestara.

— _¡Oye, terrícola! Veo que burlaste con éxito nuestra súper barrera de seguridad. Muy hábil. Sólo los genios consiguen comunicarse con la guarida secreta de Mikasa y Sasha..._ — era la grabación de Sasha en el puto contestador.

Apretó los párpados y esperó con impaciencia a que terminara la cháchara.

— Sasha, espero que todo esté bien. Necesito tu ayuda: hay un tipo que me ha estado siguiendo y te juro que me tiene aterrada. No puedo salir de aquí sola. Siento que estoy en peligro y no he podido comunicarme con el 911, pero lo intentaré de nuevo. Me escondí en el Tech Noir, en Pico Boulevard. Ven con Connie a buscarme apenas puedas, por favor. Los esperaré aquí. Ven pronto.

Cuando volvió a marcar el número de emergencias y al fin dio el tono, sólo pudo oír a través del auricular a una voz femenina diciendo que todas las líneas estaban ocupadas, pero que se mantuviera en línea en caso de que necesitara un coche patrulla.

Genial.

Abrazándose a sí misma, Mikasa se sentó en una mesa vacía. Al rato estaba presionando ansiosamente sus manos y dedos. La mayoría de las personas estaban en la pista de baile, pero ella era incapaz de ir a meterse entre medio de ese mar de gente y quedarse de pie o simular bailar, por lo menos para que fuera más difícil para aquél extraño encontrarla. No obstante, presentía que le fallarían las rodillas si hacía cualquier otra cosa aparte de estar sentada. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan inútil como ahora.

Intentó distraerse con la canción que sonaba ahora, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Tarareó torpemente el coro, que era bastante fácil.

 _You've got me burnin'_

 _You've got me burnin'_

Dios. Imposible distraerse. Su acosador seguro que ya estaba allí dentro, acechándola.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, Mikasa otra vez se sintió presa de una penetrante mirada y se topó con los grandes ojos de aquél hombre. Estaba sentado de manera casual en una de las sillas altas junto a la barra. Debía tener unos veintitantos años. El cabello liso le sobrepasaba los hombros.

De repente, lo vio introducir una mano al interior de su abrigo en un rápido movimiento, en donde parecía estar escondiendo algo del tamaño de un bate de béisbol.

Antes de siquiera ver qué era aquello que escondía y qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer con ello, a Mikasa la sorprendió un potente haz de luz rojiza que provenía desde su izquierda. Al mirar a su lado, se encontró con la perturbadora mirada vacía de un hombre de cabello negro y baja estatura, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra con pinchos en los hombros, quien le apuntaba la cabeza con un arma de fuego con puntero láser.

El mundo se detuvo durante unos instantes. Mikasa no supo qué pensar, ni qué decir, ni mucho menos qué hacer. Pero no importaba, porque de todas formas aquél desalmado le daría un puto tiro en la cabeza y todo se acabaría para ella. Estaba jodida y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Justo antes de que el inexpresivo sujeto presionara el gatillo y le pusiera fin a su corta vida, el tiempo volvió a fluir para Mikasa. Pudo escuchar los estridentes y horrorizados gritos de fondo como si alguien, sin previo aviso, hubiese vuelto a poner _play_ a una videocasetera que antes había quedado pausada en medio de una secuencia de acción a todo volumen: oyó y fue testigo de los disparos de escopeta que sacudían, empujaban y perforaban sin piedad el cuerpo de su potencial asesino, al que pronto vio desplomarse en el suelo frente a ella.

Mikasa vio la sangre fluir a través de las varias heridas de bala que habían colisionado contra el pecho del hombre que hacía sólo unos momentos la había encañonado a sangre fría.

Una mano la agarró con firmeza del brazo, obligándola a salir de su estupor y a levantarse del suelo donde había caído de rodillas en algún momento. Era el tipo que la había estado siguiendo antes, del que había estado huyendo aquella noche. El que parecía haber estado escondiendo algo dentro de su abrigo mientras estaba sentado en la barra.

Mikasa ahora sabía que él había estado escondiendo una escopeta y que le había disparado al otro idiota que quería matarla.

Él… ¿la había salvado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No le salía el habla.

Su acosador la sacudió por los hombros, luego la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla con urgencia hacia la salida en medio del caos. Reaccionando de repente, Mikasa se deshizo de su agarre gritando y empujándolo.

En ese preciso momento, el asesino volvió a alzarse como si nada y a apuntarla con su arma, como si no le hubieran disparado al menos seis veces con una maldita escopeta.

— ¡Muévete! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! — le ordenó el desconocido que la había salvado, al tiempo que disparaba sin piedad contra el imbatible asesino.

Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos y corrió mientras los fuertes disparos y los gritos desesperados del resto de las personas ahogaban la música de fondo. A sus espaldas, alguien soltó un quejido ronco y colisionó con ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó de bruces al suelo y la persona que iba tras ella le cayó encima, aplastándola.

Las personas corrían despavoridas. Más disparos. Más gritos. Había gente desplomándose cerca de ella tras los disparos. Gente muriendo, ¡gente muerta!

Cuando el ruido de las armas cesó al fin, el peso muerto que tenía encima y que apenas le permitía respirar, desapareció.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse. Era él de nuevo, el hombre que le había salvado la vida no una, sino que dos veces en este punto, y ella no entendía por qué. No entendía nada.

Lo miró, aturdida.

El sudor perlaba la frente del desconocido y sus ojos verdes la taladraban decididos y salvajes bajo un ceño fruncido.

— Ven conmigo si quieres vivir — le dijo con firmeza mientras la volvía a agarrar de un brazo, como si en realidad no estuviera dispuesto a permitirle tomar otra opción aparte de la que él ya le había otorgado.

Y ciertamente no había más opción que esa, porque Mikasa Ackerman quería vivir.

Más que nunca **tenía** que vivir.

* * *

 **N/A:** la primera escena está basada en una escena que amo de Terminator 2. Si ya viste esa peli quizás la recuerdas. Sin embargo, cambié algunos detalles por aquí y por allá sobre ésta. El resto del capítulo está basado principalmente en la primera película, aunque hay varios cambios porque, por ejemplo, no hay forma de que haya más de una "Mikasa Ackerman" en Los Angeles - eso sólo funciona con nombres comunes, como "Sarah Connor" (en la película el Terminator comienza a asesinar a cada una de las Sarah Connor que va encontrando en la guía telefónica).

Traté de mantener algunos detalles para así ser fiel a la historia original, pero no puedo hacer que todo sea exactamente igual si no, ¿cuál es el punto?

A todo esto, me pregunto si se dieron cuenta de quién es "Terminator" aquí, porque es tan diferente a Arnold que me da risa xD ¡aunque juro que lo elegí por razones válidas!

El título del capítulo es una canción de Rockwell, de los ochentas. Creé una playlist para este fic, el link está en mi perfil.


End file.
